cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Brand December 2018
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Break= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start= 12/17/2018 |end= 12/23/2018 |gachas= * Angel Wishes * Chromatic Ornament * Cloche de la benediction Remix |promotion=White X'mas Promo |previous_event=Twilight of Gods |next_event=Diamond Snow }} Event Summary available from 12/17/2018 to 12/23/2018 with "Sweet & Dark Rose" themed rewards. Event Story Start Coco: Listen Elisa! There seems to be an event held to decide CocoPPa world top brand. Elisa: Is that right!? Coco: It seems we can set up a brand too. Elisa: Is that we can made Elisa brand!? Coco: That is right, would you like to enter together? Elisa: Of course I will enter that!! What can I do to be a top brand!? Coco: It is said that to appeal for brand with our counterparts. Elisa: I see! We are going to appeal against the opposite brands, is that right? Coco: Moreover to appeal ourselves, we should eat parfait? Elisa: What...!? Then, I'm sure win!! This is pretty much like an event made for me!! Coco: It is Elisa's good field, is not it? But I will not lose it either? Elisa: I will not modest for Coco either!! Coco: Fu, fu. Momo said she will enter too. Elisa: Those who are in other towns enter too! It is thrilling!!! Coco: We shall do our best to be the top brand. (Story) Top Brand - 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 6.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 7.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 8.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 9.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 10.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 11.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 12.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 13.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 14.jpg (Story) Top Brand - 15.jpg End Elisa: My dream of Elisa Brand becoming a top was destroyed......How sad..... Coco: Oh well, don't be so disappointed, Elisa. You should start working hard so you can aim for next opportunity! Elisa: ... You are right! I will train hard and make myself eat three MAX Brand parfaits at a time until next challenge! Coco: That doesn't mean anything, does it...? (Story) Top Brand December 2018 - End 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand December 2018 - End 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand December 2018 - End 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand December 2018 - End 4.jpg Bonuses Brand Winner's Reward Join the Event and get a Character Decor of Winning Brand♡ Let's have a Show together♡ ※ "Participating Reward" will be deposited to your Present Box within 24 hours after Brand Battle of each Term. ※ It will be only for the customers who earn more than 500,000pt (Bonus) Top Brand - Event Participation Reward.jpg|Brad Winner's Reward (Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.B pink.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.B pink (Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.A pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.A pink Images Displays (Display) Top Brand December 2018 - 1.jpg (Display) Top Brand December 2018 - 2.jpg What's New (What's New) Top Brand Maintenance.jpg|Maintenance (What's New) Top Brand Bugs.jpg|Bugs Others (Banner) Top Brand December 2018 - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards' Banner Rewards (Banner) Top Brand December 2018 - Ranking Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Banner (Banner) Top Brand December 2018 - Ranking Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Banner (Banner) Top Brand December 2018 - Daily Showcasing Points.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Banner Ranking Rewards Term 1 Rewards * (Face) Sweet Rose Gentle Sorrow Face ver.A pink * (Show Items) Garden with Throwing Sweet Rose Light Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-40 * (Tops) Sweet Rose Birdcage Lolita Dress Style ver.A pink - Rank 1-70 * (Hairstyle) Sweet Rose Wavy Pigtails Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-300 * (Tops) Sweet Rose Jewelry Ribbon Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 * (Pant&Skirt) Sweet Rose Girl's Knee-High and Pumps ver.A pink - Rank 1-2000 * (Avatar Decor) Sweet Rose Garden Fountain ver.A white - Rank 1-5000 * (Head Accessories) Head Accessories) Sweet Rose Headdress ver.A white - Rank 1-10000 (Show Items) Garden with Throwing Sweet Rose Light Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Garden with Throwing Sweet Rose Light Stage ver.1 (Tops) Sweet Rose Birdcage Lolita Dress Style ver.A pink.png|(Tops) Sweet Rose Birdcage Lolita Dress Style ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Sweet Rose Wavy Pigtails Hair ver.A pink.png|(Hairstyle) Sweet Rose Wavy Pigtails Hair ver.A pink (Tops) Sweet Rose Jewelry Ribbon Dress ver.A pink.png|(Tops) Sweet Rose Jewelry Ribbon Dress ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Sweet Rose Girl's Knee-High and Pumps ver.A pink.png|(Pant&Skirt) Sweet Rose Girl's Knee-High and Pumps ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Sweet Rose Garden Fountain ver.A white.png|(Avatar Decor) Sweet Rose Garden Fountain ver.A white (Head Accessories) Head Accessories) Sweet Rose Headdress ver.A white.png|(Head Accessories) Head Accessories) Sweet Rose Headdress ver.A white Term 2 Rewards * (Face) Dark Rose Fascinating Soft Smiling Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-40 * (Show Items) Dark Rose Full Moon and Entrance of Garden Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-70 * (Tops) Dark Rose Thorn Gothic Dress Style ver.A purple - Rank 1-150 * (Hairstyle) Dark Rose Straight Bangs Long Curly Hair ver.A silver - Rank 1-300 * (Tops) Dark Rose Shiny Lace Dress ver.A purple - Rank 1-500 * (Outerwear) Dark Rose Bouquet for Loved One ver.A purple - Rank 1-1000 * (Avatar Decor) Gazebo of Dark Rose Garden ver.A black - Rank 1-5000 * (Head Accessories) Dark Rose Volume Veil Hat ver.A black - Rank 1-10000 (Face) Dark Rose Fascinating Soft Smiling Face ver.A purple.png|(Face) Dark Rose Fascinating Soft Smiling Face ver.A purple (Show Items) Dark Rose Full Moon and Entrance of Garden Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Dark Rose Full Moon and Entrance of Garden Stage ver.1 (Tops) Dark Rose Thorn Gothic Dress Style ver.A purple.png|(Tops) Dark Rose Thorn Gothic Dress Style ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Dark Rose Straight Bangs Long Curly Hair ver.A silver.png|(Hairstyle) Dark Rose Straight Bangs Long Curly Hair ver.A silver (Tops) Dark Rose Shiny Lace Dress ver.A purple.png|(Tops) Dark Rose Shiny Lace Dress ver.A purple (Outerwear) Dark Rose Bouquet for Loved One ver.A purple.png|(Outerwear) Dark Rose Bouquet for Loved One ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Gazebo of Dark Rose Garden ver.A black.png|(Avatar Decor) Gazebo of Dark Rose Garden ver.A black (Head Accessories) Dark Rose Volume Veil Hat ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dark Rose Volume Veil Hat ver.A black Daily Showcasing Points Term 1 Rewards * (Hairstyle) Natural Flower Fluffy Wavy Hair ver.A black - Day 1 * (Show Items) Natural Flower in Garden Decor1 ver.1 - Day 2 * (Outerwear) Natural Flower Colorful Shower ver.A white - Day 3 (Hairstyle) Natural Flower Fluffy Wavy Hair ver.A black.png|(Hairstyle) Natural Flower Fluffy Wavy Hair ver.A black (Show Items) Natural Flower in Garden Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Natural Flower in Garden Decor1 ver.1 (Outerwear) Natural Flower Colorful Shower ver.A white.png|(Outerwear) Natural Flower Colorful Shower ver.A white Term 2 Rewards * (Back Accessories) Natural Flower Petals Falling Softly ver.A white - Day 1 * (Tops) Natural Flower Mini Dress ver.A white - Day 2 * (Wallpaper/Profile) Natural Flower Antique Wallpaper ver.A beige - Day 3 (Back Accessories) Natural Flower Petals Falling Softly ver.A white.jpg|(Back Accessories) Natural Flower Petals Falling Softly ver.A white (Tops) Natural Flower Mini Dress ver.A white.png|(Tops) Natural Flower Mini Dress ver.A white (Wallpaper Profile) Natural Flower Antique Wallpaper ver.A beige.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Natural Flower Antique Wallpaper ver.A beige Profiles (Profile) Top Brand December 2018 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Profile (Profile) Top Brand December 2018 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Profile (Profile) Top Brand December 2018 - Daily Showcasing Points.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Profile Shows (Show) Top Brand December 2018 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Show (Show) Top Brand December 2018 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Show (Show) Top Brand December 2018 - Daily Showcasing Points.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Show Category:Top Brand Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Events Category:Fancy Category:Flowers Category:Gothic Category:Pure Category:Lolita Category:Simple & Clean Category:Innocent Girl Category:Top Brand December 2018